tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Camels
A camel, also known as a dromedary is a wooly camelops, native to the Tonik Taiga, and brought to that Earth by a Tonik Jau woman. Thesecamels have two humps on their back, and thosecamels have one; thesecamels are tawny, while thosecamels are white; thesecamels are generally docile, while thosecamels, being descended from just six individuals, are massively inbred, foul-tempered, and have a certain low cunning. Unlike thosecamels, thosecats, thosechickens, thosepigs, and thosegoats are descended from over 25 individuals each, and thus are not too different from their this Earth counterparts. This is because these animals came to that Earth with the people Mate Tzu, the Gorgon (Rainlander: Za Korkon) during the Storm of Storms. These people were for the most animal farmers. The six camels thosecamels descended from belonged to one woman, Ketza. Ketza was born a slave, and was one of the many wives of the chieftain Atzha. The Tribe of Atzha was just one of many thousands of Jau tribes, which are separated by various tongues, dialects, and cultures, but are united through one common faith; the Faith of the Camel King, Aru Ruto (Zhao: "the One Camel"). The Jau believed that Aru Ruto made men to steal from women, and women to make for their husbands, and children. Ketza could not stand this, and decided to escape that life when she heard a passing foreigner speak about Ana's City (later Anasia's City), and the faith growing there which worshipped a goddes-in-the-flames. She formulated a plan. She gave the Jau chieftain Atzha six strong sons, who secretly worked with their mother to incite a rebellion in the Tribe of Atzha. Her plan worked, and she made off to Anasia's City with six camels, two of her sons, Koru, and Haruku, and also iron weapons, and the knowledge of how to forge them. Ketza is often venerated as the finder of the Rainland, of Flayeland, and of the Sun-Fiefdom. Koru, usually known as King Kol, was the first Son o' the West, and the father of the first King of the Rainland, King Stolki Kol. Stolki rode the camel Atzha's Bane, and became known as the Duke o' Dromedaries to the Sun-Serfs, who recognize no kings. Years later, when the House of Kostol was wiped out with the death of Queen Korayol Kostol, the Sun-Serfs took over the Rainland. The first Lord Coastol, Renethki, revived the name Duke o' Dromedaries by making it the ceremonial title of the ruler of Coastol. On this Earth, the Zhao continue to worship their Camel King. At their capital Rizhen, they have built the Temple of Aru Ruto, manned by 3,000 priests, in his honor. Like the Deer King, they consider him an omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent Camel person who fashioned humankind to care for his earthly brethren. In this world view, the Zhao believe that it is their duty to steal camels, and have their women care for their camels, and children while they are gone. The women care for the children so that the girls can grow to be women who care for camels, and children, and so that the boys can grow to be men who steal camels from women. Thousands of years from now on that Earth, the camel will have spread to nearly every one of its continents, and will the main source of transportation to the people of the Other Mother. Category:Biology Category:Animals